Deadliest Fiction Wiki:Poll Archive
An archive of polls featured on the Deadliest Fiction Wiki's main page. Current Poll Previous Polls End of the Year Wrap-Up |-|2016= This is the first round of the End-of-the-Year polls, where we vote on our favorite things about the year in pop culture. In terms of cinema, the year 2016 certainly had plenty of ups, downs, and curves. From smaller indies to big budget blockbusters, what were your favorite films of 2016? Captain America: Civil War Deadpool The Jungle Book Zootopia Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Hell or High Water Arrival The Nice Guys Sing Street La La Land From the big screen to the small one, television embraced the challenge that the movies occasionally failed to meet. Which of these was your favorite new TV show of 2016? Luke Cage DC's Legends of Tomorrow Preacher Atlanta Westworld Stranger Things American Crime Story: The People vs. O.J. Simpson The Night Manager Full Frontal with Samantha Bee No Tomorrow Speaking of small screens, let's talk about the far off adventures in video games. Pick up your controllers and turn on your headsets- what were your favorite video games of 2016? Battlefield 1 Overwatch Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Doom Dark Souls 3 Dishonored 2 Civilization VI The Last Guardian Pokemon Sun & Moon Final Fantasy XV |-|2015= January 15, 2016 - January 22, 2016 This is the first of a four-part series wrapping up the year of 2015. First and foremost; films. Which of these major motion pictures was the best of 2015? Mad Max: Fury Road Inside Out Star Wars: The Force Awakens Creed Straight Outta Compton The Hateful Eight Room Ex Machina The Revenant Carol January 22, 2016 - February 6, 2016 This is the second part of our four part series wrapping up the yeaf 2015. From the big screen to the small one, which of these new television shows from 2015 rocked your weeknights? Better Call Saul Masters of None Daredevil Jessica Jones Fear the Walking Dead Lip Sync Battle Scream Queens Empire Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Chicago Med Monthly Polls |-|2017= February 2, 2017 - August 16, 2017 And so ends the first month of 2017 C.E. A lot has happened, but we like to focus on what is going to happen. And by that, we mean film. What's your most anticipated film of 2017? Star Wars: The Last Jedi Logan War for the Planet of the Apes Guardians of the Galaxy, Volume II Justice League Wonder Woman Blade Runner 2049 John Wick: Chapter II Beauty and the Beast Dunkirk |-|2016= December 5, 2016 - January 1, 2017 At the end of 2016, we are left with what some would call a desolate wasteland for blockbusters. With that in mind, what was the most disappointing film of 2016? Ghostbusters Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice Suicide Squad Independence Day: Resurgence X-Men: Apocalypse Jason Bourne November 1, 2016 - December 5, 2016 Ah, November. Fall has drawn to a close- the leaves are on the ground, the air's turned brisk, and school's truly back in session. With all this in mind, we're asking what'll you miss most once the winter snowstorms hit? Fall sports Brisk but sunny days Pumpkin spice lattes Winter is my favorite season! October 10, 2016 - November 1, 2016 Time for ghostly frights, dread-filled nights, and spooky specters! October is the month of Halloween, so we'll ask you what's your favorite horror video game? Silent Hill Resident Evil Dead Space Dead Rising Alan Wake September 10, 2016 - October 10, 2016 With the end of August comes the end of summer movie season, but that doesn't mean there aren't any films to anticipate! Of the upcoming films, what're your most anticipated films? La La Land Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Assassin's Creed Dr. Strange The Accountant The Birth of a Nation August 2, 2016 - September 10, 2016 For a wide majority of us I'm sure, school will be starting within the next couple weeks. With that in mind, what are you looking forward the most to about school? Seeing my friends Learning Athletics I've graduated - FREEDOM!!! Fuck the system - We don't need know education July 2, 2016 - August 2, 2016 In honor of both the United States' Independence Day and Canada's own important national holiday, this month's question is this; What truly is the best country in the world? The United States of America U. S. of A. America 'MURICA U.S.A. All of the above Not applicable; I am an extraterrestrial June 4, 2016 - July 2, 2016 As this school year begins to come to a close and we all make plans for the summer. We at our community would love to know what you have planned over this break. So what are your plans for this summer? Vacation Working Playing video games Making battles Chilling on chat May 4, 2016 - June 4, 2016 Man, what ever happened to the times when we could all be Super Friends? In honor of both Captain America: Civil War and X-Men: Apocalypse, what is your all-time favorite Marvel movie? Captain America: The Winter Soldier Guardians of the Galaxy Iron Man The Avengers Spider-Man 2 Blade X2: X-Men United Fant4stic March 3, 2016 - April 2, 2016 As the month of April rolls out we all have our favorite jokes ans favorite comedies. Here I ask you, what is your favorite comedy show? Game of Thrones Dexter Hannibal The Walking Dead American Horror Story Sons of Anarchy The Sopranos February 6th, 2016 - March 3, 2016 It's Feburary, and that means Valentine's Day! In case you happen to stop by between time with that special someone, vote on which one of these is your favorite movie couple of all time. Rachel Green and Ross Geller (Friends) Superman and Lois Lane (Superman) Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher (Uncharted) Jack Dawson and Rose DeWitt Bukater (Titanic) Romeo and Juliet (Romeo and Juliet) Spider-Man and Mary Jane Watson (Spider-Man) Rick Blaine and Ilsa Lund (Casablanca) Homer and Marge (The Simpsons) December 5, 2015 - January 15, 2016 It's beginning to feel a lot like Christmas- and with cookies and St. Nicholas came a lot of amazing and excellent movies. Which one of these Christmas classics is the eternal holiday film? Die Hard It's A Wonderful Life The Nightmare Before Christmas Home Alone The Muppet Christmas Carol Gremlins Elf How the Grinch Stole Christmas |-|2015= November 9, 2015 - December 5, 2015 On November 6th, the newest James Bond "Spectre" was released to good reviews and a decent opening weekend. This is Daniel Craig's fourth run as the iconic movie character, so the question is this; who is the best to replace Daniel Craig? Idris Elba Tom Hardy Jon Hamm Michael Fassbender Andrew Lincoln Richard Armitage October 5, 2015 - November 9, 2015 It's officially October- the time for thrilling frights, frightening sights, and terrifying weeknights. Which horror-themed TV show is your favorite when you're in the mood for a good scare? The Walking Dead The Twilight Zone Buffy the Vampire Slayer Grimm American Horror Story Goosebumps Supernatural Hannibal September 2. 2015 - October 5, 2015 We've reached the third act of 2015! What movie coming out between now and 2016 has you most excited? Spectre Steve Jobs Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens Point Break The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part II Creed July 28. 2015 - September 2, 2015 Of all the fictional movie universes, which one would you love to live and fight alongside your heroes? Marvel Cinematic Universe Harry Potter Lord of the Rings Star Wars Star Trek The Tarantino Shared Universe June 20, 2015 - July 28, 2015 This June, E3 had several famous video game companies hold press conferences in Los Angles. Along with the announcement of several new upcoming games, we got a taste of what's to come via footage of the games. Out of all previously known games, which excited you the most? Star Wars: Battlefront Fallout 4 Halo 5: Guardians Assassin's Creed Syndicate Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Call of Duty Black Ops III Xenoblade Chronicles X ---- March 22, 2015 - June 20. 2015 You enjoy movies? If you said yes, then what is the movie that gets your inner nerd excited? The Avengers 2: Age Of Ultron Jurassic World Furious 7 Ted 2 Terminator: Genisys |-|2013= Janurary 10, 2013 - May 19, 2013 ' Which (of these) 2013 movies are you looking forward to the most? Man of Steel Oz: The Great and Powerful Star Trek: Into Darkness Iron Man 3 Ender's Game Oblivion Thor The Dark World |-|2012= '''December 14, 2012 - January 10, 2013 ' Of these, what was your favorite movie of 2012? The Avengers The Dark Knight Rises The Amazing Spider-man Men in Black 3 The Hunger Games Wreck-It Ralph Prometheus The Hobbit Lincoln ---- '''August 13, 2012 - December 14, 2012 Where do you prefer warriors from? Real life (modern) History Science Fiction Fantasy Anime Comics (classic Super-hero) Other ---- August 7, 2012 - August 13, 2012'' Should the Advertisement Hub return? Yes, it could help prevent battles from being buried without votes No, its useless and didn't work before I have no strong opinion ---- '''July 4, 2012 - August 7, 2012 How did you find the wiki? From Another Wiki The Random Wiki button From a Friend From a real life Friend Other ---- June 16, 2012 - July 4, 2012 Bring Back Badges/Achievements? Yay Nay ---- March 27, 2012 - June 16, 2012 DFW Trading Card Game? Yay Nay |-|2011= December 30, 2011 What should be the name of the planned "Minecraft" Server DeadlyCraft The Deadliest Server Deadliest Craft The Deadliest Land I can think of something better then those I dont have Minecraft so..... yeah.... March 26, 2011 - April 6, 2011 What do you think of the wiki going mobile? It's a great idea! I couldn't care less. It's a terrible idea. April 7, 2011 - May 27, 2011 How do you like the new main page design and background theme? It's fantastic! It's good but it's going to take time to adjust. I preferred the old design. I don't like it. May 27, 2011 - July 3, 2011 Are you excited for the Vampire vs. Zombies match-up in Deadliest Warrior? Totally! Sort of, but I'll still watch No, I'm just going to wait for the results Never, I don't want to hear about it July 3, 2011 - August 12, 2011 Which confirmed Deadliest Warrior season 3 match-up are you most amped up about? Joan of Arc vs. William the Conqueror Saddam Hussein vs. Pol Pot Lawrence of Arabia vs. Theodore Roosevelt Hannibal Barca vs Genghis Khan US Army Rangers vs. North Korean Special Operations Force French Foreign Legion vs. Gurkhas Ivan the Terrible vs. Hernán Cortés Crazy Horse vs Pancho Villa Vampire vs Zombie August 13, 2011 - September 23, 2011 What is your impression of Deadliest Warrior's new host, Richard Machowicz? He's awesome! Great edition to the show He's pretty good. I don't really care, as long as there is good commentary I don't like him, I preferred Max Geiger September 24, 2011 - December 31, 2011 How was the third season of Deadliest Warrior? Awesome, it was worth watching Good, just another season Meh, it was OK Bad, worst season of the three Terrible, I'm not going to watch the show anymore